rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryden Frey
Ryden Frey is an adventurer in training. He is a male human, eighteen years of age and has only just began his adventure in Gielinor. He has no siblings and is currently not in any romantic relationship. Appearance Facial Description Ryden has short cropped black hair that falls at a medium length to his shoulders. That is his natural hair color and he sports no dyes. He has a fair skin complexion without many impurities, and has a casual set of dark brown eyes. He has an average shaped nose; not too sharp and not too flat, as well as a strong chin and clean cut jawline. His ears are rounded at the tops, due to the fact that he's human, and he sports no piercings or scars on his face. Bodily Description Ryden was never the biggest eater, and never really gained weight. His parents did their best to keep him in shape by assigning him various physical chores, such as tending the fields, herding the cattle, and, in his recent years, woodcutting. He isn't the most physically built, but he has a fair body and does have a set of toned abs. His torso is currently freshly burned and bandaged, the severity of the burns decreasing from the left side to the right. Attire Ryden's attire is entirely black, it consisting of a short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of running trousers, and a pair of padded leather running shoes. His entire outfit doesn't consist of anything too note-worthy and it pretty much looks at though he went to a random tailor's shop and bought whatever was on display. He also has a pair of black gloves that he may choose to wear on occasion. Character Bio Strengths Having just reached adulthood, there isn't much Ryden can boast about being good at. His farm work is noteworthy, and his horse-riding skills along his ability to understand animals are fair, however aside from these, his untrained strength, and his abnormal stamina, there isn't much to brag about. Upon acceptance into Camelot's Academy of Magic, Ryden began reading books regarding spells, magic, and it's nature extensively. He has had mediocre practice with both a dagger and a spear. Weaknesses Ryden is still very young and has only just moved out of his parents' home. He is susceptible to battle entirely, and only recently purchased his first weapon; a plain steel dagger. He has no training in magic and has never picked up a bow in his life. Personality Ryden can be quite focused despite his youth, and usually knows when the time to get serious is. He has reasonable sense of humor but was never the one to crack many jokes. He is fairly observant, and often reflects back onto things he has heard or witnessed to determine certain decisions. He is known by his parents to be kind, reasonable, and respectful. History Pre-Roleplay Ryden has lived no extraordinary childhood. He lived the life of a farmboy, growing and harvesting crops and tending to the animals. Throughout his adolescence, he dreamed of the world outside the boundaries of his home, and upon the coming of his age, he packed his bags and set out, never looking back. It is now that, with no prior training whatsoever, he seeks to harness his abilities and apply to join Camelot's military. Post-Roleplay Beginning His Adventures After travelling out to Seers' Village and renting a room for himself with the little pocket money he had, Ryden found himself wandering to Camelot's castle. He had no combat skills, and figured that the currently popular kingdom would help him hone his skills. After meeting with a Squire by the name of Pierce and enduring an obviously rehearsed recruitment process, Ryden proceeded back to the inn with training to look forward to the following day. It never happened. About a week later, Ryden visited Catherby. After spending some time next to a weird building and meeting some rather strange people, Ryden met the Archmage of Camelot's Magic Academy. After a brief conversation, the Archmage, Garth, welcomed; no...stated that Ryden was in the Magic Academy, however due to the upcoming arrival of the Mages Conclave, official instruction would have to wait. Understanding, Ryden left the Archmage to his duties and returned to his room in Seers' Village's pub. The next day, Ryden proceeded to Camelot once more, where he spoke with the Knights, mounted a horse and went on a journey with a few of the Knights. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he had been told by Sir Loyce of the Round Table that if he was to leave a good impression during this trip, he would be welcomed in. There stayed at Catherby for a night, where Ryden dreamed of nothing but fish and factories. After they woke, they proceeded to to Trollheim, where Sir Loyce gave Ryden a spear and wandered off to scout for trolls. Whilst left alone, of course, a troll managed to attack the eighteen year old, and after receiving a stab to the eye and a gash across the belly, the troll met it's demise by falling from a cliff that Ryden managed to push it off of. After awhile, the group headed home and Ryden was welcomed as a Squire to the Knights, however the Knight he was to serve would be announced at another time. The spear that Ryden was given had been ruined from the troll's attacks, however Ryden kept it anyways, sure that it could either be repaired or recrafted. Even if he couldn't, it was his first trophy. The Life of a Squire and Apprentice The day after, he was sitting in Seershaven's pub when he met a strange woman he declared herself to be Queen Ame. She offered him a place in her brothel and, being low on cash, Ryden accepted. She paid him five thousand gold pieces in advance before nodding and giving him instructions on where to meet her. That night, he met her at the House of Angels, where he idly waited, ate, and soon after departed with few intentions of returning; he got the money that he needed, and his virginity was safe. That night, on his way back to Seershaven, Ryden stopped by a local blacksmith, using around fifty of his gold pieces to buy a small steel dagger and a small scabbard to suit it. The following morning, he visited a tailor to have the scabbard sewn into the inside of his trousers, also cutting a small slit for him to easily slip his hand through to grab the hilt of the dagger. The slit was just big enough to slip his hand through, and was fairly concealed. Now confident, yet bored, Ryden proceeded to the House of Angels. By the time his night ended, Ryden had personally watched two people die; one to a man whom declared to be a werewolf, and the other to a nice bolt shot from a guard of the House of Angels. After watching both displays, Ryden was fully convinced that he needed to learn to defend himself, and from what he saw, magic would probably be his best bet. The next day, Ryden awoke from a nap to the smell of smoke and the sounds of a woman screaming. Jerking up and getting fully dressed, he rushed outside to find a building across from the pub on fire. Immediately switching to instincts, Ryden used a nearby thick branch to smash all of the windows open, and clearing one out thoroughly, he climbed and crawled through one of them. After a very frightening and intense hour, Ryden and the squire Pierce successfully managed to save a woman and her child, as well as others whom were outside doing what they could. Ryden suffered major burns to the left side of his torso that stretched to his left, lessening in severity as it progressed. He was immediately treated with salve and bandaged up, and after a boring trip to the castle, he found himself reflecting back on the scene, staring into the castle's central fountain. Not much occured afterward, aside form him meeting a man named Arthur and reconciling with the mage Howell, whom declared that Ryden's actions would probably not go unheard of. Regardless, Ryden proceeded to the inn at Seershaven, where he would stay for what he assumed would be the last time. After a morning of sleeping in, Ryden decided to get up and go to the Mages Conclave that everyone had been speaking so much about. He arrived late, however made it in time for a meeting between the Academy of Magic. There, Garth told him that they were to fetch materials for split bark armor soon, as Ryden had decided to become both a Knight and a Wizard; a Spellsword. After this, and a long list of presentations, Ryden found himself watching several duels, learning and witnessing different types of magic as it was used in combat, The next morning, Ryden found himself buying a slingshot, as well as changing one of his gold coins for 100 silver ones. This was in preparation for his adventure into Morytania, which was set for later. Ryden was very anxious, needless to say. And so it happened; the mages of Camelot gathered round for their trip to Morytania with Garth as their leader. Together, they teleported to Canifis via giant purple portal. This marked Ryden's first time teleporting. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adventurer Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Humans